


noelle and ronan

by awkwardspaceturtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardspaceturtle/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: Gratuitous repository of smutty (and maybe fluffy...?) scenes between my OCs Noelle Castillo (25F) and Ronan Mikami (20M).
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	noelle and ronan

**Author's Note:**

> So I read Volume 1 of that smutty Fireman manga and felt encouraged to write this very self-indulgent fantasy. The smut scenes sorta came first and I'm working my way towards getting to them while crafting a story around them.
> 
> Chapters will be posted randomly without regard for coherence bc I'l just write as the ideas come and more often than not it is chaos up in the brain lmao
> 
> (working title is simply their names because I can't think of any at this point in their story)

_Two years ago._

It started with a ring from her doorbell.

She hadn’t ordered any food that day, so it had to be from I-shop.

“Be right there!” Noelle called, happy for the distraction because she wasn’t getting anywhere she wanted to be in her fanfic, and frankly, the item she bought online could help ease the frustration out of her bones.

She had intended to spend the weekend writing as a way of getting back some of the _me_ -time that she poured into work that week. Half-way through her Saturday, however, she already felt like she had wasted enough daylight going in mental circles just to make sense of the direction of the plot she’d been concocting. Feeling rather resigned after her third cup of coffee, she thought about how she could really use a quiet night to focus on herself and her needs, and maybe spend the remainder of the day reading erotica to get a bit of inspiration for her fanfic. And it has been quite a while since she allowed herself some much needed release.

In fact she felt naughty enough to post a pic on her private Uplust profile. Or a short demo.

Feeling kind of giddy for the first time since forever, she took a peek through the eyehole to check if it was her delivery at last, and not just some creepy salesman.

To her surprise and mild disappointment, it was the son of her landlady who lived in the house next to her apartment, Ronan Mikami.

Just two weeks shy of entering university, Ronan was tall and well-built even for a college freshman, which easily made him the captain of his high school’s basketball team. Apart from his athletic ability, he had his mother’s emerald eyes and his father’s dark lustrous hair which made him rather popular in the neighborhood. He had a good head between his shoulders and naturally got along with all sorts of people quickly and really well, a trait Noelle was both jealous and in awe of because she was always awkward about meeting and dealing with people.

Their moms were friends from way back, and _Tita_ Gloria offered Noelle a room for free right away after she got accepted to teach Foreign Language at a nearby elementary school. Having been a sort of older playmate to Ronan as kids and his home tutor during her high school years, she visited their house almost every weekend until she left home on a scholarship to Fuzhou, China for college. When she got back and moved into her new apartment almost two years ago, she was surprised to see how much he had towered over her.

Now through the limited scope of the lens, she could just make out the lower half of his face which was all chiseled jaw and a nervous, almost uncomfortable frown. He was wearing an old worn out jersey which he only wore at home, but he had a backpack slung over his shoulder. What could it possibly be, Noelle wondered.

“Morning, champ,” Noelle said, betraying nothing of the curiosity she had on her face. Her mind was already racing -- maybe there were some… _embarrassing_ stuff in his room that he didn’t want his mom to find while he was away, and he needed to stash them at her place instead? Or he fell into some bad company this summer before college and they were forcing him to sell multivitamins door to door? Or worse, preach gospel?

Whatever it was, it also made her slightly nervous, because as much as she cared for him and valued his friendship, she was never going to follow him into a cult.

Ronan shifted awkwardly in his slippers, and his eyes seemed to avoid hers for a good ten seconds or so before he finally found his words.

“So, uhm.” Not even a complete sentence, but his face turned… red? Like a dozen chili peppers were shoved up his ass or something. He had the talent of never looking bad, though.

“Uh, are you going somewhere..?” Noelle ventured, gesturing at the bag in an attempt to move the conversation along. It would be weird if the delivery came just when he was hovering by her door.

“No, this is, uhm. That.” Ronan’s face became an even deeper shade of red. _Porn mags_ , Noelle thought with sudden surety, he’s probably going to ask her to hold on to his porn mags for him while he was away. Kinda old-fashioned and impractical, considering that the internet already existed, but it was none of her business.

“I-, uh…”

“Okay, whatever it is, I’m not going to judge.” Noelle raised her arms in a calming sort of pose. Out of consideration for him and his rep, she lowered her voice and leaned in a bit closer so that he could hear. “You can leave your bag here and I won’t even take a look. You can return whenever to pick them up but you have to use them elsewhere because if you do it _here_ , then that would be weird.”

“W-what? No, I think you’re getting the wrong idea,” Ronan said quickly and finally met Noelle’s eyes, which somehow made his blush spread wider all the way to the tips of his ears. It was the first time Noelle had seen him so flustered that she too, felt a bit of heat rising to her cheeks. Was his body always this big enough that it was so close to taking up the entire space of the door frame?

“Okay, so tell me, what is it?” This time it was Noelle’s turn to throw her eyes around elsewhere as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Despite the thickness of her hoodie, she wasn’t wearing a bra under her shirt and she didn’t think she was going to be at her door for more than five seconds.

Ronan let out a heavy sigh and slowly lifted the backpack off his shoulder to open the zipper.

“So you’ve been coming in late from work the past week…” he began slowly and carefully, as if he was tiptoeing through eggshells. “And uh. A package came for you while you were out so it was sent at home which was listed as the second address…”

Noelle felt sweat pour in rivulets down her scalp and in her armpits. The seller on I-shop said they shipped with discreet packaging. The product name would just be listed as TOY on the shipping details. Ronan couldn’t have opened her package, he just wasn’t the intrusive type. Why did he sound nervous, and why didn’t he just hand over the package and go back next door?

“Mom was still at work so I was the one who received it…” His voice trailed off as he fished the package from his backpack using only the tips of his thumb and index finger. Noelle felt all the color in her face dissipate, embarrassed to be even a part of her.

The item didn’t arrive in a box. In fact, it was simply wrapped tightly in the shipping company-issued bag. Anyone with eyes could make out its 8-inch length and mushroom-headed tip. With a trembling hand, Ronan held it between them by the suction-ended base under where the silicone balls were.

The sticker wrapped around it with her name and shipping address only said TOY and nothing else under the product description, but who can make a wrong guess about it now? She couldn’t even pass it off as a novelty paperweight, or something sent to the wrong addressee when it clearly said _Noelle Castillo_ on the sticker.

And why did it have to be Ronan? _Tita_ Gloria would have just laughed it off and maybe tease her about it but still understand her needs as a woman, but 6-foot tall soon-to-be college campus Adonis _Ronan_?

Standing even in her hoodie and baggy jogging pants, Noelle felt incredibly exposed. She had known Ronan since they were kids, but this was a side of her that she wasn’t ready to share with anyone else yet. At 23, she didn’t have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, but it wasn’t something she felt lacking in her life, she just simply enjoyed being on her own and fawning over the fictional characters in her books.

But Ronan... did his perception of her change at all since yesterday when he received the item on her behalf? Noelle couldn’t bear to think of it if it did.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was going to be wrapped like that…”

“What are you apologizing for? And are you really just going to leave it dangling from my hand in public like this?” Ronan whispered as he cautiously eyed their surroundings.

“Wh-? Oh, right.” She quickly swiped it and shoved it behind her. She was about to restart on her apology and some sort of explanation, but Ronan just looked very relieved at finally taking it off his hands.

“I finally got it to you,” he said, his usual demeanor returning. His shoulders visibly relaxed but the blush stayed on his cheeks. ”You could not imagine the face the courier was making. Noel can also be a man’s name after all, but he really shouldn’t even care, but what I was really nervous about was Mom finding _that_ among my stuff when I’m moving so much around in boxes. You couldn’t believe the stress I was under. I finished a whole tub of ice cream by myself last night, Noelle, a whole _gallon_ of rich thick vanilla. Coach would flip if I was still on the training regimen.”

He was talking so fast like the kid she knew whenever he busted out into rants. She couldn’t figure out how he does it -- not the talking fast part -- but how he easily turned the conversation from making her feel bad or embarrassed. He demanded no explanation from her, either, and she was thankful for that.

“Right, you don’t have a girlfriend to put the blame on for leaving _this_ around,” Noelle shrugged casually. Looking at Ronan’s face became easy again, and she had to admire him for not looking weirdly at her.

“And just a reminder, it has _your_ name on it, and I didn’t want to put a smear on your honor,” Ronan said with a half-chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

“Does this mean I owe you?”

“Just be prepared,” Ronan smiled mischievously and Noelle had to find a reason for why her heart skipped a beat. He was going to break a lot of hearts, she was pretty sure, but he was too nice of a man to get people dancing on the palm of his hand.

“Should I be scared?”

“Ha, nothing scares you.”

“As long as it doesn’t involve--”

“Snails or worms, I know.” He knew her all too well. Then the look on his face changed into something soft that lasted too quickly for Noelle to understand what it was when he said, “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Growing up close to him spared her from the allure of mystery that often made him more attractive to people, but when she returned from overseas to see him really grow into his height and his body, she began to think that _wow_ , maybe Ronan really was a head-turner. The thought of it didn’t visit her mind a lot as she had more things on her plate as a working adult, but when they were alone and she took the time to really take a look at him, she had to admit that she never would have guessed that scrawny Ronan would be… this.

Smoky emerald eyes hiding shy behind long ebony fringes, a charming yet not over-confident smile set in a pleasing facial structure. He had a mole just under his left eye, a another one above his right collar bone. Sports kept his body firm and fit, and although she had only seen his biceps when he wore sleeveless shirts, she could swear that his torso must be chiseled under that shirt, too. This was the kid who slipped on dog shit and skinned his knee that she had to carry him home on her back when she was in middle school.

Maybe it was physical attraction viewed behind athlete-lenses. Basketball players do look appealing in sports anime, but then every athlete in anime always looked good, she reckoned.

Maybe she was really just pent up after all.

“Okay, so, yeah. Thanks for this.” Noelle said rather quickly when she realized that Ronan had been staring at her. He couldn’t have read her thoughts, could he? “For protecting my honor.”

“Anytime, Noelle,” he waved his hand with a smile. “Word of advice, though? Ask for pictures before the seller ships out. I bet you were so excited about the discounts or something.”

“It’s called budgeting, kid,” Noelle waved her non-threatening fist at him as he threw his head back to laugh and stepped away from her door.

“I guess I shouldn’t invite you home later for dinner because you’ll be _busy_.”

She should really fire a retort to the tease, but food was always an easy distraction for her. “Wait, is _Tita_ cooking?”

“She wanted to test out the new air-frier Old Zhao sold her yesterday,” Ronan said excitedly as he descended the stairs of her apartment. “You should come over. Dad says he’s bringing some wine, too.”

“Wow, is it your _official_ rite of passage?” Noelle gasped dramatically into her hand.

She knew it wasn’t going to be his first tumble with alcoholic drinks. Two years ago, just a month after Ronan turned 16, he drank beer at a friend’s house one Friday night. He had earlier told his parents that he was sleeping over for early training the next day, but in fact there was no training and it was the birthday of one of his teammates. He called her at around 9pm asking her to come pick him up because he felt kind of sick. She let him have the couch at her place that night and helped him through a hangover the following morning.

“Is that a yes or a _hell, yeah_?” Ronan called, his eyes shining.

Noelle thought of how she had been coming back home with takeout the entire week, or just went to sleep without having any dinner at all. She thought about how big gatherings usually stressed her out, because she had to fish for something interesting in her life to relate to people for casual chatter. She rarely ever talked about the movies and books and manga she liked. But it was different with the Mikamis. They were like her second family to her.

And Ronan’s eyes told her it would be nice for her to be there.

Dinner next door ultimately sounds lovelier than an evening alone panting in the dark.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”


End file.
